legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P14/Transcript
(In the city, Miles is seen swinging from building to building before he eventually lands down next to Uraraka as they continue their patrol) Miles: Oh man! I think I did like three flips in one go back there! That's a new record for me! Uraraka: You are definitely getting better at the Spider-Man thing. Miles: I know right? Pretty soon I'll be able to four flips! Then where do I go from there? Uraraka: You become a better hero I guess? Miles: Maybe, but it's still cool though. (The two continue to walk before they're seen being followed by two other people who call out to them) ???: Hey kids! Miles: Huh? (The two turn as the men approach) ???: Hey sorry to bother you but you wouldn't happen to know where we could find the nearest pharmacy right? Miles: Uhhh... Uraraka: Of course! It's right down that alleyway. ???: Oh thank you kid. You wouldn't mind taking us there would you? Miles: Why would we- Uraraka: Miles, come on they need help. Miles: Alright, I guess. (The two begin to head down the alleyway as the men follow.) Miles: So uh, any particular reason that you- (Miles stops when he notices the men have disappeared) Miles: What...? Uraraka: What is it? Miles: Those men, they're gone. ???: No we're not! (The two turn back before tendrils wrap around their necks and slam them into the wall where the two men are then revealed to be Romeo and Tango) Romeo: Hello there little girl. Remember me? Uraraka: It was a trap!? Tango: Not just a trap kid, this is an interrogation. We need you to answer some questions for us. Miles: What makes you think we'll talk?! Romeo: Oh trust me, you will. (A tumor filled with pheromones is seen on Romeo's hand) Romeo: But if you're not gonna tell us what we need to know, well...Let's just say that you kids will end up having a good laugh about all of this. Tango: That's right. And I'm not gonna stop him if he gets too rough with his gas. Now cough it up before this gets nasty. Uraraka: What is it that you want to know?! Romeo: Simple. Where is King Omega? That's all, nothing more nothing less. Miles: What? Tango: You heard him. Now cough it up before I stop holding him back from releasing those pheromones. Romeo: I could use a little bit you know Tango, they'll still be comprehensible if I only use a small amount. Tango: How so? Romeo: The more I use, the harder and longer the effect hits. (Tango glares) Tango: I would suggest it as a start, but I have an idea before you doing anything drastic. Romeo: Huh? (Tango glares at Miles) Tango: Focus all the pheromones on the girl and I'll make sure the boy watches every second. Maybe the stress from the situation will get him to snap. Romeo: Ah Tango your sadistic Targhul mind never ceases to amaze me! That's the best idea I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Tango: I have my moments from time to time. Romeo: Fine then, let's begin shall we? (Romeo raises his hand toward Uraraka as Miles watches in horror) Miles: No wait! Don't you dare do it you little-! (Romeo sprays a small amount of pheromones onto Uraraka's face as Miles looks on shocked) Romeo: You were saying kid? Miles: URARAKA! Uraraka: N-N-No! Not again! I- *Snickering* I haaaate this! *Explodes laughing* Miles: Damn it!! Romeo: Let's spray a bit more! Miles: NO!!! (Romeo sprays a bit more pheromones on the already laughing Uraraka) Tango: Start talking or this is gonna get worse for both of you! Miles: Kiss my ass you walking pile of puss! (Tango punches the wall next to Miles' head) Tango: You want me to start cutting you up too little boy?! Now talk! (Miles looks back at Uraraka and Tango) Miles: You really think this'll work? Even if you find him, he'll kill you both with ease. You really wanna go down this path? (Tango snarls at Miles in anger) Tango: Romeo... (Romeo looks at Tango who looks back smiling) Tango: Keep it up. I'm just gonna sit back and watch until he snaps. Miles: Huh?! Romeo: More fun for me then! (Romeo sprays more pheromones at Uraraka, she seems to laugh even louder and tears start falling out her eyes) Uraraka: HAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!!! Miles: Uraraka…. Tango: Last chance boy. Tell us I'll have Romeo spray her till she finally stops breathing. Miles: You're both insane! Come on man this isn't necessary! Tango: Then stop dodging my question and tell me where Omega is! (Miles glares before he starts thinking) Miles: *Thinking* I really can't stand watching my team suffer like this, but if I reveal Omega's location, not only would I expose him but I'll expose the entire team's location. And with this Romeo guy, I know for a fact they won't last a second. I gotta think of something, and fast! (Tango smirks at Miles) Tango: I'm waiting... Miles: …. All right... Tango: What? Miles: I'll take you to Omega. Uraraka: MILES NO HAHAHAHA! Romeo: Now was that so hard? Miles: I'll take you to where I last saw him, but I'm not sure if he's still there. Tango: You kid, are smarter than you look. We'll follow, but your friends here is gonna be riding with Romeo. He needs his entertainment when it comes to travelling. Romeo: God I hate you sometimes Tango. Tango: Just being honest bro. Miles: What ever you say kid. Tango: You're lucky that you snapped or else I would've sliced you open for saying that. Come on Romeo! Romeo: Come on little girl, we're going for a little ride! Uraraka: MILES HAHA! DON'T DO THIS!! (Romeo jumps up to a roof top with the laughing Uraraka) Tango: *Let's Miles go* Well. SHow me the way boy. Miles: Right. *In his mind* I hope I'm doing the right thing... (Meanwhile back at the werehouse) Alex: Hey kids, what's up? (Omega's kids are seen messing around with a pile of building blocks) Zulu: I'm building a house! Foxtrot: Really? I'm building a skyscraper! Zulu: You can try! Alex: Well, I hope your little town goes well. All 4: Thanks Alex! (Alex walks away before he's met by Erin) Erin: Alex. Alex: Yeah? Erin: I'm a bit worried about Jack. He hasn't left his room all day. Alex: He's probably still stressed about last night. Just give him a bit more time to calm down. Erin: I know, but I feel so bad for him. Alex: He'll come around eventually, he always does. Kiro: Miles? Guys come in. (Kiro is seen trying to contact Miles on the radio as Alex and Erin approach) Kiro: Hello, Miles are you there? Alex: What's happening? Kiro: I'm not sure. Miles hasn't picked up any transmission for the past thirty minutes. Erin: He's probably eating. You know how he always turns off his communicator when he eats. Kiro: Maybe, but still... Alex: Just give him a minute, he'll respond for sure. (Alex and Erin leave Kiro alone) Kiro: Come on dammit, you better not be dead. (Miles is then seen swinging with Tango and Romeo who is carrying a laughing Uraraka as Miles is seen visibly annoyed) Miles: Doesn't that sound ever get annoying to you guys? Tango: Not to him. He's used to it at this point, he's done it to so many people. Miles: What even is his role in your group? Tango: He cripples our enemies and helps with interrogations. Miles: Ah, I see. Tango: You and him are a lot alike you know. Miles: What do you mean? Tango: You stay behind and stick your enemies to walls. You knock the threat down when they're weak. Miles: I don't force my enemies to listen to terrible jokes. Romeo: Hey, I take offense to that! Miles: Also: I don't force people to laugh like freaking hyena's! Tango: Oh bitch, bitch, bitch. Just keep swinging already! Or I'll make her stop laughing forever. Miles: I'm swinging I'm swinging. *In his head* All right, so Tango seems to be good at close range. If I can just keep my distance I should be able to escape him. But the main problem is getting Uraraka away from Romeo. If I mess up, the next dose of laughing gas he gives her could be the last. (Miles then finds an abandoned building outside of town) Miles: There. (The four land at the building) Tango: You sure this is it? Miles: Positive. (Tango uses his thermal sonar to pick up any heat signatures from Omega, finding nothing) Tango: Sensing no presence here. (Tango sniffs the air) Tango: Can't smell him either. You sure he's here kid? Miles: I'm certain of it. Tango: You better be, because if not you're gonna break my last goddamn- (Miles secretly fires a web at a can on a table, knocking it down and alerting Romeo and Tango) Romeo: What was that? Tango: That has to be him! He's hiding his signature probably. Miles: Well, go get him then. Tango: Romeo, drop the girl we're going in. Romeo: Yes sir. (Romeo lets go of Uraraka as she's still laughing, to check out the noise. Miles goes up to her) Miles: Uraraka. Just hang on, I got a plan. (Miles hoists Uraraka on his shoulder as he looks back at the two Targhul, still looking around. He then fires a web and swings off with them not noticing) Tango: Hmm... He's not hear. Romeo: Yeah I don't see anything. Its quiet. Tango:..... Too quiet. (The two turn to outside when they hear Miles fire a web. They run outside to find him swinging away with Uraraka) Tango: That little...! Romeo: It was a trick! Tango: Yeah no shit Sherlock! Last time I trust a spider. Romeo: What do we do? Should we chase after them? Tango: No. (Tango fires a small spike at Miles which attaches to his costume without him knowing) Romeo: A pheromone dart? Tango: It'll help me track him down for later. Maybe he can lead us to Omega. Romeo: Well, what now then? Tango: We'll return home and wait. I'll keep track on that dart. Romeo: Got it. (The two begin to run home. It then cuts to the warehouse where Omega's kids are seen playing and messing around with each other over a piece of jerky) Zulu: You worms think you have the right to earn this food? Charlie: We'll beat you down for it you monster! (Zulu and Charlie attack each other before Pearl comes on and dog piles on them both) Pearl: THE MEAT IS MINE! Foxtrot: Oh it doesn't! It belongs to the future king of the Targhuls! Pearl: Hey! Who said the next ruler of Targhul will be a king?! It could be a queen! Zulu: That'll be the day! (Omega and Alex then walk up and are confused at what they see) Alex: Uhhh... Omega: Kids, what are you doing? Foxtrot: Zulu isn't sharing his food! Zulu: Daddy gave it to me first of all! Alex: When did you feed them last? Omega: I gave it to them five minutes ago. I didn't think they'd argue about it. Alex: Well, they're still developing after all. Omega: Yeah, I guess you're right. Alex: Should we stop them or- (Miles suddenly bursts through the door and drops Uraraka on the couch, clearly annoyed) Alex: Miles? What- Miles: Don't ask! I think you can figure it out while I go try to forget that whole swing back! (Miles heads into his room as Omega looks at Uraraka who is still laughing uncontrollably) Omega: Oh no. Alex: It's Romeo isn't it? Omega: It has to be. Nothing else could do this to another person. Alex: They must've ran into him. Omega: That explains why Kiro couldn't call them. They must've been held up by them for something. Alex: But why was Miles unharmed? Omega: I don't know. Maybe we should ask him so- Charlie: Daddy why is that girl laughing so much? Omega: Oh she's just a little sick that's all. Alex: I'll go talk to him, you figure out how to help her. Omega: Got it. (Alex goes and enters Miles' room while Omega tries to help Uraraka. Miles is seen sitting at his desk looking up at the ceiling in shock) Alex: You good dude? Miles: If I said I was about to go insane, would I be lying? Alex: I don't know. What happened? Miles: Well... We were out on patrol, when the two of us ran into Tango and Romeo. Alex: Uh huh. Miles: They got hold of us, and they sprayed Uraraka with laughing gas, threating to kill her if I didn't show them where Omega was. Alex: Ooookay… Miles: So I tried to lead them off course by leading them to a random building, which meant I had to dealing with Uraraka laughing like a hyena the whole way. Alex: Go ooon… Miles: And FINALLY I was able to trick them into letting her down, I got Uraraka and we came back here. Which once again meant I had to deal with Uraraka. Laughing. The WHOOOOOLE way! Alex:... wow. That's rough. Miles: If I hear one more person laugh again I think I'm gonna snap... Alex: Well, you won't have to for awhile now. You finally get a break. Miles: Hopefully. That Tango guy was so hostile. Alex: How so? Miles: He really wants Omega for some reason. I know Sigma wants him too, but it seemed that Tango wanted to know more than Romeo did. Alex: What do you mean by that? Miles: I think he's trying to impress his Alpha or something. Maybe he thinks bringing Omega in will get him more respect from someone. Alex: Yeah...Respect... Miles: Something wrong man? Alex: Its not my place to say, but I think I know someone like Tango wants some respect. Respect that he truly deserves.... Miles: Alex?? Alex: You rest up now. I'm gonna go check on Uraraka. (Alex leaves as Miles looks on confused before he turns back to his desk) Miles: Man Peter, how did you ever put up with this kind of stuff when you were around them? (Miles then gets up and lays down on his bed as his costume is shown with the pheromone dart attached to it. It then switches to Alex meeting up with Omega) Alex: How is she? Omega: Well it was a bit difficult but I was able to calm her down. (Alex then sees Uraraka sleeping) Alex: She gonna be okay? Omega: Yes she'll be fine. She's lucky though. The amount of laughing gas in her system, anymore and she'd be dead. Alex: Guess its a good thing Miles came when he- huh? (Alex notices Omega's kid Zulu slowly climbing up the couch from behind trying to reach Uraraka) Alex: Hey! Zulu: EEP! Omega: Zulu?? What are you doing?? Zulu:.... Nothing.. Alex: We're you trying to bond with her? Zulu:... I don't know. (Suddenly, a small arm reaches out from Uraraka's face) Omega: WHAT?! Alex: What the hell is that?! (Charlie suddenly pops out, clearly grossed out) Charlie: That was disgusting! Omega: Charlie, what did I- Charlie: That gassy stuff tasted terrible. Alex: Huh?! Omega, did you stop watching her for any reason? Omega: Literally only for like a second. Alex: Charlie must've bonded with her during that whole second. And from what he just said, he must've absorbed all of that gas! Omega, was it in this short second that she stopped laughing? Omega: Yes, I believe it was. Zulu: Hey I wanted to bond with her! Charlie: Well too late! I already did so *Blows Rasbarry* Zulu: Why you! *Pounces Charlies* Omega: CHARLIE! ZULU! THAT'S ENOUGH! (Omega grabs them both and keeps them both away) Omega: okay okay stop! … *Looks at Charlie* Now Charlie. You said you ate some green stuff? Charlie: Yeah. When I bonded with her, she had some green stuff in her. I ate it. But it was disgusting! Alex: So it's true! He completely absorbed the pheromones from her system! Omega: But how? There's no way- Zulu: What's that thing on your hand Charlie? (Omega and Alex notice a small growth on Charlie's hand) Omega: Did he...? Alex: No way... Charlie: What is this thing? Zulu: I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Charlie: Must've been that gas. Omega: Great, the pheromones merged with him. Alex: Does that mean...? Omega: That he developed a pheromone spray of the same type? I guess so. Charlie: Hey, it opens! Omega: Don't spray that! Charlie: Why not? Omega: That's the stuff that made her sick in the first place. If you spray it, it'll repeat the whole thing all over again! Charlie: So I'll do what made that girl laugh? Omega: Yes! Charlie: Ooooh. *Gasp* I GOT A SPECIAL POWER! Zulu: WHAT!?!? NO FAIR!! (Pearl and Foxtrot over hear that) Foxtrot: YOU got a special power first?! Pearl: I wanted mine first!! Charlie: Too bad! (Suddenly all of Omega's children pounce on each other fighting) Omega: KIDS!! KIDS STOP!!! MINA HELP!!! Alex: *Sigh* …. This are going to be the death of us.... (Alex glows before he proceeds to freeze time. He then grabs each kid and places them away from each other. He then returns next to Omega before time resumes as normal) Alex: Fixed it. Omega: Wait what?! Alex: You seem to forget that ability a lot. Zulu: Wait, what just happened? Charlie: I don't know! But whatever it was, it was awesome! Pearl: Does someone have superspeed and we didn't notice?! That's awesome! Foxtrot: No that loud mouth guy has superspeed and he's noisey! Zulu: Well I wanna find out who did that! I want his power! Omega: Okay okay that's enough kids! Go back to my room or no dinner! (Omega's kids gasps and they rush back to the Omega's room) Omega: Huh. That was easy. Alex: Great. Now we just need to make sure Charlie controls that gas attack. Omega: Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Alex: You sure? Omega: I'm the only one here that's resistant to Romeo's Pheromone attacks. I think I can help gain control. Alex: Alright, good luck man. Omega: Okay then, I'll be right back. (Omega returns his room) Alex: *sighs* All right... Now just gotta figure out what to do with the problem with Jack and then I can deal with Omega's kids. Hopefully nothing else will happen till at least one of these problems are done. (Meanwhile outside the Warehouse, Tango is seen alone as he stalks in the trees. He then sniffs the air) Tango: Yep, those pheromones are coming right from this warehouse. I knew that kid would lead me here sooner or later, but I never expected it to be so close. (Tango jumps from the trees and lands on the ground) Tango: Prepare yourself Omega, you're about to pay dearly for all the pain you've brought onto us! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts